Harry Potter and the Tomb of The Founder
by Coopz
Summary: Harry's Sixth Year now AU. Takes place after events of OoTP. Harry's friends stood by him in the DOM but in doing so Sirius is dead. Harry is angry at Dumbledore for hiding secrets and is taking control of his life.
1. Chapter one New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Harry Potter and the Tomb of the Founder  
  
Chapter One- New Beginnings  
  
Harry threw down the paper. After all the events of the past week the ministry was still being ridiculous about everything that had happened over the last year.  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror trying to forget the article and events of the past week. His pale thin looking face brought the thoughts straight back.  
  
He had black bags under his eyes from all the nightmares he had been having and his pale child-like look had returned worse than ever. Harry shook his head at his reflection but he couldn't truthfully say that he was surprised.  
  
Just a week ago Harry lost his godfather Sirius Black in what people were now referring to as 'The Battle of the Ministry.'  
  
That night Harry had lost his only father figure. Harry was on the verge of falling into despair when was told about a prophecy that same night after return to Hogwarts. A prophecy that would either make him kill the monster who had taken so much from him or die as another one of his victims.  
  
He dragged his feet as he crossed the hall and entered his room. 'Three o'clock.' he thought looking at the clock on his side table. He had received the evening paper at about eight and had sat fuming over it since.  
  
He crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'Why'd I do it?' his thoughts began. 'If I didn't have to go playing the hero Sirius would be alive right now and I would have never heard of the prophecy.'  
  
Harry swiped off a rogue tear as he curled up and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry Jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. The door to his room shook hard from being beaten from the outside.  
  
"Boy get out here now! Your Aunt has been calling you for near on half an hour. There are chores that need doing." Harry's uncles voice came booming through the door.  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harry called quickly trying to find some clothes to throw on. Since being threatened at Kings Cross Station Harry's relatives had been a little more bearable but Harry had no doubts that no matter how many threats were made by Mad-Eye Moody the Dursleys would never let him off doing chores.  
  
He dragged himself downstairs and into the kitchen. Everything was the same as it had been the year before. This was the one thing in Harry's life he knew would never change.  
  
The Dursleys prided themselves on thinking they were perfectly normal. The kitchen was always perfect with nothing out of place or moved to a different spot. Just like all the other rooms in the house Harry always knew what to expect when he walked in.  
  
Dudley sat on his side of the table stuffing his face with food as his many chins wobbled. 'Even boxing and vandalism couldn't make him lose weight'. Harry thought. But then looking at Vernon Dursley it wasn't much of a surprise.  
  
The elder Dursley sat reading his paper, eating his own breakfast whilst Harry's Aunt stood spying on the neighbors out of the kitchen window. Harry shook his head as he reached for a piece of toast.  
  
"Ruddy teenagers." Vernon said as he put down his newspaper to glare at Harry. "The front garden needs weeding and mowing."  
  
"And when you're done you can do the back as well." his Aunt added not removing her eyes from whatever she was watching.  
  
Harry nodded numbly as he finished his toast. He stood and headed out into the yard to begin weeding, not really seeing or caring what he was doing.  
  
He was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything around him or see any of the Order members standing watch with worried looks on their faces.  
  
'What will happen to me in the coming months? Will I be able to defeat him before he is able to kill my friends? Before he kills me? God just stop this now. How could I deserve this?'  
  
The thoughts swam through his mind ducking and weaving themselves into theories and fears concerning his friends and the wizarding world. Maybe he should just stay on Privet Drive. He was safe there and without his presence in the wizarding world maybe Voldemort would back off a bit.  
  
But deep down Harry knew that would never happen. Whether he separated himself from his world or not Voldemort would continue to cause him pain and the world pain as long as there were people he believed to be unworthy.  
  
The sun slowly crossed the sky as he weeded and mowed the yard. It was coming on lunchtime when Harry heard a throat clear behind him. Turning to see who it was Harry felt a wave of anger surge through him as he continued to mow the yard.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Go away" Harry told him as he continued to mow the lawn.  
  
"Just listen for a moment Harry and if you still want me gone I will leave." Harry looked at the old Headmaster expectantly.  
  
"In a week I will be sending Order members to collect you. We left you here for to long last time and I refuse to let it happen again. They will collect you at nine o'clock and take you to Grimmauld place." Dumbledore looked into the young man's eyes knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"No. I'm not going back there again." he said glaring at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry we can keep you safe there. You will be with your friends."  
  
"You don't understand. I am not going back to that place whether my friends are there or not. Because of me those same friends you speak of were in the Ministry that night. They were all injured, could have been killed and Sirius did die. So I am not going back to that place. I will not put them in danger again." Harry stood defiantly glaring into Dumbledore's eyes. He would not fall victim to this mans manipulations again.  
  
"Harry none of that was your fault..." Harry wasn't going to let him finish.  
  
"No its not because if I had learnt Occlumency from a competent teacher I wouldn't have seen that dream and if I had known what was at the Ministry I wouldn't have gone there in the first place.  
  
"Leading my friends in was my fault. Not helping Sirius with Bellatrix is something I didn't do that rips at me but going back to that house? The one you locked Sirius in for over a year. A year when you refused to look at me or help me or even talk to me? No I am not going back there again."  
  
Harry walked inside and slammed the door leaving a sad looking Dumbledore standing in the yard before storming up the stairs to his room where he fell onto his bed with a fresh wave of guilt taking him over.  
  
At dinner that night Harry received a letter from Ron and Ginny as well as a package and letter from Fred and George. He quickly took the letters and package from the owl and ran upstairs trying not to make his uncle angry. He put the letters and package on his bed before him moving the package away as he wasn't sure what the twins had sent him.  
  
He decided he had better open the letters first and hope that the contents of the package were revealed to him before he had to open it. He pulled the three letters towards him and took the first one off the top. He could tell by the messy writing it was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
How's it going mate? Dumbledore said he saw you today but refused to talk about it. He said that you might be joining us here in a week. That's brilliant!  
  
Mum's sick with worry about you being with the Muggles but she always is so there's nothing different there. Can you believe the papers? It's ruddy ridiculous. After all that happened they are still making you look like the bad guy. They should be apologizing to you on the front page with Fudge and Percy on the cover.  
  
Percy still hasn't come home. Git. He slammed the door in Mum's face again. I think I'm going to have to send both Percy and the Daily Prophet a letter. Maybe then they will both apologize.  
  
Well Ginny and the twins are annoying me because they want to send their letters so I had better go.  
  
Watch that package from the twins.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed at the thought of Ron sending out a letter to Percy and the Daily Prophet. Harry doubted Ron could even write a letter that would pierce the hairlines of either Percy or Fudge's thick skull.  
  
He pulled Ginny's letter towards him and ripped it open.  
  
Harry!  
  
How're the Muggles? Don't let them get you down. Everything's fine here. Fred and George have been spending a bit of time here since we got back from Hogwarts. This summer is going to prove very entertaining.  
  
They have helped me plan out a heap of pranks on Ron so I don't get bored while we stay here. Dumbledore said that you might be coming here next week but we'll have to see.  
  
Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm pleased that we got to know each other a little more over the last year and I look forward to seeing you soon!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Harry smiled. Ginny had grown a lot over the past year. He felt a bit sorry for Ron though. If those three were plotting against him he was in a world of trouble. He pulled the package and letter from the twins towards him.  
  
Harry Old Chap,  
  
We send you this letter with hopes that you are well. If you're anything like our little Ronniekins we know you will be eying the package we have sent you with great caution. As we know this will be your reaction we are truly proud that we have touched you so.  
  
With the recent happenings and things Dumbledore has said we felt it our duty, nay our honor to send you a little 'Cheer Me Up'. Enclosed is a complete stock of all our products kept in a trunk we built just for you.  
  
We only ask that if you use them to lighten up your stay at the Muggles you tell us the stories later. Business is booming and it's all thanks to your investment. If you ever need anything just ask. Merlin knows we owe you a lot. About one thousand Galleons worth.  
  
Yours in Joking, Fred and George.  
  
Harry looked at the Parcel for a moment before ripping off the paper. There was a box with an emblem on top. Harry grinned as he noticed that it was the emblem that the twins had designed for him after the first task in the Triwizard tournament.  
  
It had a large picture of a Hungarian Horntail with a basilisk wrapping itself around its legs trying to catch a snitch as a picture of Harry flew over the top. In print below was his name with the legend, 'The Gryffindor Champion.'  
  
He ran his hand across the emblem smiling. The emblem shone for a moment before words appeared above it saying. 'Recite the Marauder Code' Harry chuckled at the amazing way the twins had just given him a connection to hi father and Sirius without even knowing it.  
  
His father and Sirius having been part of a group with Remus Lupin and the traitor Peter Pettigrew was one of the few things he knew about his father and Sirius. The Marauder's Map and his Dad's invisibility cloak were some of the few possessions he had from them and they were both used in their marauding.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he said clearly. The small box, which could before fit in his pocket grew to become as big as his school trunk. The lid popped open and Harry saw stairs leading into the trunk.  
  
He walked down the stairs amazed at the inside. It was nearly as big as his bedroom and it was full of pranks and items used for mischief and mayhem. He looked at the far wall and grinned when he saw a Gryffindor flag hanging on the wall between the shelves.  
  
'The twins may be trouble but they sure are great friends.' he thought. He began to look at all the items on the shelves. He found Weasleys Whiz Bangs and Extendable Ears but what really caught his eye was the Changeable Chewy. It was a new item whose label said that it could turn you into whoever you desire for an hour or until you spit it out.  
  
Harry grinned as he remembered how in second year he, Ron and Hermione had made an advanced potion they shouldn't even have known about so they could turn into some Slytherins and enter their common room. Harry was glad to see you didn't need a piece of the person for these to work. And it didn't look like they would taste as bad as the potion either.  
  
He passed by the Skiving Snack Boxes and laughed as he picked up the Fred and George equivalent of a Whoopee Cushion. He found an excellent prank for Dudley and walked out with the Whoopee Cushion and treat for Dudley in his hands.  
  
He took the Whoopee Cushion out of the packet and placed it on his uncle's chair. The wizard version emitted a spell when sat on before disappearing into nothing. The spell then made the person pass wind every time they attempted to sit down or stand up.  
  
He placed the treats in the fridge and walked upstairs to await the chaos.  
  
The week quickly passed by in the Dursley household. Harry kept busy and began to feel a little relief since the argument with Dumbledore. It still hurt to think about it, but he felt a lot better. It had been two weeks since it happened and he had to try to keep going.  
  
Harry's uncle was fuming that he was keeping so busy. Most of it was picking on the Dursleys with many pranks and jokes that the twins had given him but he also had some fun threatening to get Mad-Eye Moody to come and see them if they tried to punish him.  
  
It was now a night before the order planned to come and get him and he was packing his things into the trunk that Fred and George had sent him. He needed to get away from the Order and Dumbledore. For once he wanted to have a decent holiday.  
  
He had a plan to get away that would involve the twins. He just hoped that they would help him and not turn him over to the Order.  
  
Harry shrunk the box back down to size and slipped it in his pocket. He put a piece of Changeable Chewy in his mouth and thought about Dudley. Grinning in the mirror for a moment he ran out into the hall trying not to laugh as the stairs shook.  
  
He walked out the front door and down the street. He could see Mundungus Fletcher sitting by a wall yawning and gave a silent laugh. He saw Mrs. Figg walking back home from the shop and knew that there mustn't be anyone else around.  
  
He ran quickly around the corner and through a dark alley. He stopped in a dimly lit street before taking out his wand and holding it out before him.  
  
Harry grinned as the Knight Bus cracked into existence before him. The large triple-decker bus cast a shadow over him in the little light that existed.  
  
"Good evening! My name is Stan Shunpike and welcome to the Knight Bus. I will be your conductor for this evening. This here's the driver Ernie Prang. So where will it be this evening?"  
  
"Diagon Alley." Harry grunted out in Dudley's voice.  
  
"That will be one Galleon, two if you would like one of our specially made Knight Bus t-shirts."  
  
Harry gave Stan one Galleon and got on the bus. He took a bed close to the back so he wouldn't have to have a conversation with Stan and Ernie. Harry grinned as he looked out the window. The order didn't suspect a thing.  
  
The trip on the Knight Bus was quite quick as there was no one else onboard. It was a very short period of time before Harry heard Stan call, "Diagon Alley"  
  
Harry stepped off bus and looked around. He stood before the Leaky Cauldron and no one else was around. He slipped into a short alley next door to the pub and spat out the gum and slipped on his invisibility cloak.  
  
He crept through the pub careful not to run into anyone before heading out the back into the courtyard. He tapped the correct brick and watched with a grin as the archway opened before him.  
  
Although it was dark people still ran around the large street going about their business before the shops closed. Harry walked down the street until he found the twins store. He looked up at the large emblem, two linked W's with a wand and a hat.  
  
He could see the lights still on inside so he slipped in. Once inside it was easy to hear the twins loud voices.  
  
"The sales today were great. We were two hundred galleons over the estimate." one of the twins said.  
  
"That's great." Harry said pulling off the cloak. The twin at the table fell off his chair in surprised as the other one laughed.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" The twin on the floor asked as he stood.  
  
"I ran off from Privet Drive. Dumbledore is sending someone tomorrow to take me back to Grimmauld Place but I don't want to go so I snuck away. Can you guys help me?" they nodded.  
  
"What can we do for you?" one asked.  
  
"Firstly you can tell me who's who." The twins chuckled before telling Harry that George was wearing blue and Fred orange. "Right, thanks. I just need a place to stay and a disguise."  
  
The twins looked at each other and nodded. "You can stay in the room upstairs." Fred told him.  
  
"As for a disguise, we have a product that goes on the market tomorrow. It is a pack of potions that will change your appearance. We have fixed it so they only where off when you take the remedies that come with it." George said as Fred ducked off to another room.  
  
George sat Harry in a seat before talking again. "We invented them for the Order but we know you're a worthy cause. How did you escape from Privet Drive anyway?"  
  
Harry pulled a couple of Changeable Chewies out of his pocket and George laughed. "It was simple really. The Order thought I was Dudley off to pick a fight with a ten year old." Harry and George laughed until Fred entered the room and joined in when Harry told him how he'd escaped. They found it funny that it happened to be on Mundungus Fletcher's watch again too.  
  
After they sobered Fred and George pulled out the potions kit and began asking Harry questions. Harry just waved a hand to stop them from talking and said, "You decide."  
  
The twins whispered for a moment before pulling two potions out of the kit and putting them before Harry.  
  
"Okay," George began "You need to take all of these potions. I know they might be a bit gross but they work. Oh and I will need your glasses for a moment."  
  
Harry dished up his glasses and drank a potion. It was disgusting. He coughed and spluttered for a moment before asking. "What was that?"  
  
"That was the hair changing potion." Fred explained. "Quickly drink the other one, it changes the color of your eyes."  
  
Harry quickly drank the potion before George handed him something.  
  
"I fixed your glasses into contacts. Put them in now then we'll hide your scar." he explained.  
  
Harry put in the contact lenses and looked at Fred and George. Fred pulled out a cloth and a jar from the box and walked towards Harry.  
  
"This is just a paste that has a charm on it to make whatever it covers to be disillusioned and just look like normal skin." Harry nodded and Fred began to put it on his scar.  
  
It took about five minutes for the paste dry, and George handed him a mirror grinning. He looked at his reflection and grinned as he saw a blue eyed, blonde haired young man with no glasses or scar looking back at him.  
  
"This is great guys. Now we just need a fake name." They all sat trying to think of a name.  
  
"What about Barry Brindolow?" Fred asked.  
  
"No it sounds to fake." George said. "What about Nicholas De Mimsy?"  
  
Harry glared at him before his mischief gave Harry an idea. "What about James Evans?"  
  
The twins nodded at his choice of names before Fred looked at his watch.  
  
"Well we had better get back to Grimmauld unless you would like mum turning up here to see if we're okay."  
  
"There's a fridge with snacks upstairs so help yourself. If you need anything wait till tomorrow. People wonder out of Knockturn Alley at night." George finished before waving and disapparating.  
  
Harry walked upstairs and climbed into bed. Tomorrow he would buy the books he would begin to study from. He smiled at what he had done that day and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning. He got dressed and walked out into the cobblestone street. He walked down through the archway and into the courtyard in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He walked up to the bar and ordered breakfast. He smiled to himself as Tom the barman didn't recognize him at all before taking a seat.  
  
By the time he had finished his meal the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley had already began. He walked down the street and entered Gringotts. He remembered the first time he had come to the wizarding bank, amazed to see the Goblins that ran it.  
  
He smiled at how much he had matured over the years and gotten used to a world he had never known. He fished his vault key out of his pocket as he walked up to a service desk.  
  
"I need to go down to my vault please." Harry said clearly.  
  
"And do you have your key sir?" Harry nodded and placed it on the desk. The Goblin examined it for a moment before holding his hand in the air and clicking his fingers.  
  
"Right this way sir." Harry jumped as the Goblin appeared behind him. He followed the goblin into the vault area and climbed into the mine cart that he was pointed towards.  
  
"Hold on tight." The Goblin told him as the cart began to move.  
  
Speeding through the underground Harry looked down below them and saw a spurt of flame coming from an unknown source.  
  
"Are there really dragons down there?" He asked. The Goblin just grinned menacingly.  
  
"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." Harry gulped at the answer.  
  
"Here is your vault sir. Key please." Harry handed him his key and the goblin opened the door.  
  
The Gold, Silver and Bronze shone brightly from the little light available. He quickly scooped a bag full of it and walked out of the vault.  
  
Back outside in Diagon Alley Harry walked toward the bookstore happy that no body seemed to be recognizing him. He opened the door to Flourish and Blotts as Tonks walked by looking at everyone with suspicion.  
  
He walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section and quickly found guides to the Ministry used and regulated editions of charms and defensive magic. He took them from the shelves and picked up a few more about the Ministry and Dark Arts Defense League Offensive Magic guides before going to the counter.  
  
The young man who served him looked at him strangely. Harry hoped he didn't recognize him. He walked outside and walked back down the street. He grinned as he saw Snape walking along looking at all the faces in the crowd with a firm smirk placed on his lips.  
  
'Dumbledore must be making him search for me.' he thought.  
  
Harry walked back down the street stopping in at Quality Quidditch supplies to see if any thing new was out. He didn't buy anything as he knew he may not be able to play Quidditch unless his life ban was lifted.  
  
As he entered it was to total pandemonium. There were people everywhere and to top it all off the twin's voices floated over the top of everyone else's giving a show using their items.  
  
"And here I hold our new invention the Weasley Whirly Dinger. It seems like a normal lollypop but when you give it to an un-expecting relative or friend it makes them spin into a tightened and twisted mess. George if you will."  
  
George pulled a sweet out of a packet and popped it in his mouth. He was immediately pulled and twisted and ended up looking like a rung cloth or a twisted piece of licorice.  
  
"Harmless of course and will wear of in under half an hour. Those will be sold from tomorrow onward and will cost a cozy amount of five sickles a half dozen. Now for something completely different." Fred told a cheering crowd.  
  
The twins went on to show the crowd many products extracting cheers and laughter and applause before bidding them farewell and walking out the back.  
  
"Good show guys. Didn't know you had made that many products." Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry you insult us," Fred said.  
  
"Do you believe we are just a couple of pranksters unable to think of anything except ideas the great Marauders left us?" George continued.  
  
"Two pitiless wrecks who have little to do but design a couple of unfurnished pranks instead of a range of quality ones?" Fred asked looking about to cry.  
  
"It hurts Harry it really hurts." George said covering his heart with his hand.  
  
"I only meant that I didn't realize you had that many more than you put in my trunk. Thanks for that by the way, I didn't get a chance yet." Harry grinned as the other two immediately dropped the charades and patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were what got our business out of our heads and into reality. We were glad to help you." Fred said.  
  
"I just hope you can put the school into mischief and take after me and Fred here." George finished.  
  
Harry grinned as he came up with an idea. "Sorry guys I'd rather take after old Padfoot, Moony and Prongs."  
  
The twins looked surprised. "What do you know Harry? And you forgot Wormtail." George told him.  
  
"No Wormtail just followed the others around. You've met him before." The twins continued to look bewildered as Harry continued.  
  
"Treacherous rat. Put Padfoot in Prison, had Prongs killed and left poor old Moony on his own. I ever meet the wretch again I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." Harry couldn't help it and laughed as he saw the totally lost and awed expression on the twin's faces.  
  
"Are you saying you know The Marauders?" Fred asked eagerly.  
  
"Know them? I am one by blood. You've met two of them and I know you have heard of the other two more than once." Their eyes went wide.  
  
"It was your dad and his friends." George said.  
  
Harry nodded and ticked them off on his fingers. "Dad was Prongs, a Stag Animagus. Sirius was Padfoot, a Dog. Lupin was Moony, Werewolf. And Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail. A treacherous little wimp that takes the form of a rat." The twin's eyes widened.  
  
"So you're like royalty?" Fred said as he bowed low.  
  
"No wonder you had no problem donating one thousand galleons to a joke shop." George said before they all burst into laughter.  
  
"Anyway Harry we need to talk." Fred said suddenly serious. "Come upstairs so we can sit down."  
  
They walked up the stairs and sat in the room that Harry had slept in the night before. He dumped the books he had purchased on the bed and noticed the twins looking at them curiously.  
  
"Just some defense books. Can't wait to try them out." they nodded.  
  
"That's partly what we wanted to talk to you about Harry. We were at Grimmauld Place last night and they were talking about wanting to give you some special training." Fred began.  
  
"Now at this time they thought you were still at the Dursleys and were preparing to come and get you so we had to play our lines right." George told him,  
  
"But the Order was trying to find a way to hide your magic so you could perform it outside school. Since Fudge is still saying you're a loony they can't ask him to give you a license early so they were looking for a spell." Fred explained  
  
"We let slip that we knew of a spell we have been using for years now to hide the magic we use on our items so no one, not even the Ministry, will know about it." George said excitedly.  
  
"So Dumbledore said that when you leave the Dursleys he would like us to perform this spell on you. So in accordance to Dumbledore's wishes, even though they are not as he planned, we have decided to use the spell on you so that you can train." Harry grinned as the twins were bursting with excitement.  
  
"Plus because we are such wonderful friends we are going to teach you to Apparate and learn and train with you on weekends." George said.  
  
"That's great guy's. When can we do this?" The twins looked at each other.  
  
"Right now." they told him and George lifted his wand.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Just stand still. You will only feel a slight warmth." Fred explained.  
  
George stared at him for a moment then grinned "Ready? Abscondere Magus Persequor!" Harry felt a rush of warmth and smile.  
  
"Is that it?" The twins nodded. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Don't worry about it but we had better finish what we had to tell you." Fred said. "Not long after you arrived this morning we got a floo call from mum. She told us you were missing and that Dumbledore blamed himself and they are all really worried. We talked to Ginny and Hermione who were in tears and Ron was all pale but we said you were fine and that you were Harry. Probably off in hiding being smart." Fred said.  
  
Harry smirked at how the twins could cover the truth yet still place faith enough in people for them to believe.  
  
"They said the whole Order is out looking for you and that they hoped you didn't get found by Snape because he was really annoyed and Ron thought that if he found you your likely to hurt each other more than help get you to Grimmauld. We know you may not want to hear this but we had to tell you." George said.  
  
"We don't mind either way but if you were arguing with whether to stay here or there we thought you should know how everyone's reacting." Fred finished.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I'm still not going back there though. I feel bad hurting them but that place... not so soon." The twins patted him on the back before telling him they had to go back to work.  
  
Harry picked up one of the books and began to read it. He was amazed how much more detail specialty books went into about the range and types of spells used compared to his textbooks.  
  
He paged through The Ministry Registry of Authorized Charms and How to Cast Them. Every so often he stopped to write down a spell to learn and he did the same with the other books he had bought. It was nearly dinnertime when he put down the books and gave it a break.  
  
"Still at it then Harry?" Fred asked as he came up the stairs.  
  
Harry nodded. "I haven't been able to practice anything yet though. I don't want to destroy anything in here with spells." Fred grinned at him.  
  
"Well Harry come with me and I will show you a wizard's gym. It's open till ten pm so we can get two hours training in before they shut if we go now." Harry nodded and grabbed a cloak. He hadn't got a chance to go shopping yet because he would be in Diagon Alley for a while yet.  
  
"Where is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"On the corner before Knockturn Alley. Most people stay away from it because of the location but it's a good place to keep your dueling form up." Fred explained.  
  
They walked down the dark cobblestone street and toward the alley where Harry had accidentally landed on his first floo ride.  
  
"This Harry is Willie Wizards Dueling Dance Floor. Its got a weird name but it's a great place to practice." He pushed the door open and entered.  
  
The room was a lot larger on the inside and Harry was amazed to see three or four rooms leading off into the back.  
  
"How can I help you this evening?" A man wearing dueling robes asked.  
  
"We would like to use a room until ten please." Fred told him.  
  
"Right this way sir. That will be two galleons." Fred gave him two galleons and they were led into a padded room.  
  
"You may use this room. Enjoy." The man left and Fred drew his wand.  
  
"Now if there are two of us we can come here for friendly duels but if it's ever just you just tell owner who you just met that you would like a magical workout for one. It's a setup of moving practice dummies and targets you can hit with spells." Harry nodded. "So would you like to duel?"  
  
"Love to." Harry grinned at George before they both raised their wands and paced around each other.  
  
The duel started fast. Curses and spells flew around the two of them as they either dodged or blocked one after another. The two continued sparring as Harry got off a few of the new spells he had learnt.  
  
He had found a binding curse which issued ropes from the users wand which tied up the person it hit and a jinx that would force the person into short term memory loss making it hard to remember what you were about to do until the spell is removed.  
  
It was after fifteen minutes that Harry got a disarming charm past George and successfully won the mock duel.  
  
"I can see why you made such a good teacher Harry. You're a fast learner when it comes to dueling." Harry helped him up and grinned happily as they started again.  
  
Harry had spent a lot of time over the past few weeks in the magical gym. It was now a week before his birthday and as the twins had promised they were teaching him how to Apparate.  
  
"Alright Harry, I know from what people tell you Apparating is hard. This is not true. It only becomes hard when you get nervous." Fred told him. "What you need to do is believe you can do it and will yourself forward with your magic."  
  
"Imagine that you are on the other side of the room and then will yourself to be there." George told him.  
  
Harry thought of the other side of the room and willed himself to be there. After a few minutes there was a loud CRACK and Harry landed on the other side of the room. The twins applauded and had him do it back and forth for a few hours.  
  
"Now we will try apparating further tomorrow. For now have a break." Fred and George left him upstairs and went down to the shop where they had left a sales witch in charge.  
  
Harry picked up his cloak and decided to go and buy his things for school. He picked up the thick parchment letter describing his school needs for the next year off the desk and walked downstairs.  
  
Harry saw a few members of the Order around and grinned that it had been about three weeks since he had left the Dursley's and the Order was still unable to find him. The twins had told him a few nights before that Snape was still being forced to look for him and it was now Harry chuckled as he saw the greasy haired potions master grabbing random people in the crowd and looking into their eyes.  
  
Harry slipped down the street and entered Madam Malkins Robes and was measured up for his robes before asking them to drop them off to the twins store and paying. He then continued on to Flourish and Blotts and bought his schoolbooks.  
  
He never was quite interested in textbooks but felt relatively happy as he remembered how they helped his results in the Owls. He had received a letter only two days before giving his scores.  
  
Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
Gryffindor, Hogwarts Age Fifteen  
  
O.W.L Results  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts Theory: Outstanding Practical: Outstanding  
  
Herbology Theory: Acceptable Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy Theory Acceptable Practical Acceptable  
  
Charms Theory: Exceeds Expectations Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration Theory: Exceeds Expectations Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination Theory: Poor Practical: Poor  
  
Care Of Magical Creatures Theory: Exceeds Expectations Practical: Outstanding.  
  
Potions Theory: Exceeds Expectations Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
OWLS: Eleven  
  
One owl is awarded for Exceeds Expectations and over. Zero for Acceptable and under. A score with a after it means an honor in that test.  
  
Harry had been very pleased with his Eleven Owls. Percy and Bill had both got twelve and he bet that Hermione had earned at least that. After reading the letter he had sat and thought of his friends.  
  
He hoped they weren't to mad at him for running away but he also needed that time away from everything.  
  
He shook his head as he paid the clerk to remove the memories. He had bought all the books for subjects he had passed and received owls in but also bought the potions texts because even if he didn't make Snape's class he was going to study Potions.  
  
He walked out of Flourish and Blotts and bought the remainder of his school needs. As he was returning to the twins store he could see a bunch of people crowded around the window to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
He walked up to the crowd to see why they were so excited. In the window sat a brand new broom model. It had a fine black wood handle with beautiful red twigs and a gold polish name flaring across the handle.  
  
Phoenix.. Harry raised his eyebrows as he read the card underneath it.  
  
The Phoenix broom is the new line from the manufacturers of the Firebolt. It has improved speed, brakes and turning charms as well as a high altitude charm allowing you to go higher and faster than you ever have before.  
  
It has been named the Phoenix because in test runs with Victor Krum piloting the broom it was said to turn and fly as swiftly as a Phoenix.  
  
Price on request.  
  
Harry walked inside to take a better look at the broom. It was beautiful that's for sure. But what if he got his Firebolt back? The Firebolt that Sirius had given him.  
  
'No' he thought 'I will not think of Sirius. The broom he gave me will be kept so it isn't damaged.' Harry walked to the store clerk and asked for the price.  
  
"The Phoenix is brand new today. It has a current sale price of five hundred and ninety-five Galleons. Not even Quidditch league players have been able to buy this broom yet." Harry nodded before leaving the shop.  
  
Five hundred and ninety-five Galleons. He went back to the twins shop to dump his school gear before heading back to Gringotts.  
  
He caught a cart down to his vault and asked the goblin. "Is there any way to find out how much money is in this vault?"  
  
"Yes there is. Would you like to find out?" The goblin asked. Harry nodded his head and the goblin put his palm to the door. He muttered something Harry couldn't hear and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it Harry and it read.  
  
Vault of Harry James Potter  
  
Total: 14988 Galleons 12983 Sickles and 11500 Knuts.  
  
Total withdrawals in last decade: 300 Galleons 200 Sickles and 75 Knuts  
  
Harry looked in surprise at this sheet. He could easily afford the broom. He hadn't even dinted the gold silver and bronze that had been sitting down here.  
  
He asked the goblin to open the vault and withdrew Five Hundred and Ninety- Five Galleons. He thanked the goblin as he stepped back into the foyer and walked back toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
The clerk's draw dropped as he placed the money on the desk and requested a Phoenix broom. Harry grinned to himself and looked around the shop adding another ten galleons for the snitch he placed onto the table as the man walked out.  
  
"May I ask your name sir? You are the first owner of a Phoenix broom in all of Britain." He clerk said happily.  
  
"James Evans." Harry told the man who quickly began to write out a receipt.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'd like no one to know who I am if that's okay with you. I wouldn't want anyone bugging me to see my new broom." Harry lifted the broom from the desk and nodded at the clerk before leaving the shop.  
  
Harry felt happier than he had felt in so long. This broom was something he had bought just for himself, no one else could understand how strange and joyous it felt for Harry to be able to spoil himself.  
  
Then again this was Harry's summer.  
  
He entered the twins store again and slipped out the back. Fred immediately saw Harry and looked suspiciously at the parcel.  
  
"What you got there Harry?" Harry grinned widely.  
  
"A worthy investment. Is George around?" Fred nodded. "Go get him and meet me upstairs."  
  
Harry sat the broom on his bed. It was still wrapped up and Harry was finding it hard not to just jump on it and fly away. The twins came in a moment later and grinned at him.  
  
"So what have you got?" Fred asked excitedly.  
  
"I decided that I would buy a new broom. Since Sirius has died I don't feel like I can ride my Firebolt again. That's if I get it back at all, so I replaced it." Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
"So you bought another Firebolt?" George asked.  
  
"You haven't been to Quality Quidditch Supplies today have you?" the twins shook their heads. "Then you wouldn't have seen the new design by the makers of Firebolt?"  
  
The twin's eyes went wide as Harry held the package up. He ripped the paper from around the broom and smiled as the twin's jaws dropped.  
  
"It's the new Phoenix broom. I don't want anyone to know I have this because I want to surprise the other Quidditch teams. I think when you teach me to Apparate long distances tomorrow we will need to go somewhere we can ride a broom. The Burrow maybe so we can have some fun."  
  
The twins nodded numbly. "Can we touch it?" Fred asked stupidly.  
  
Harry chuckled and handed them the broom. He watched them ooh and ahh over it before picking up a book on advanced charms. He had made a large list of charms and spells he should learn and had only learnt about a quarter of them. He planned to learn more about them when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
The twins went back downstairs leaving Harry alone. He picked up his new broom and examined it tenderly. The handle was perfect. The broom itself was light and the tail twigs were amazing. They seemed to meld perfectly with each other as if they were plumage.  
  
Harry felt like he had put his money in the right place.  
  
The next day Harry rose early. After having breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron he returned to the shop and found the twins waiting in the upstairs room.  
  
"Ready to learn to Apparate a longer distance?" Fred asked eying Harry's broom.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready to go. What do I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Think of the Burrow. Just imagine standing in the kitchen. If you haven't been to a place where you are apparating to it's a little harder. You need to think of the name of the place you are apparating to and trust your magic to get you there." George explained.  
  
"So I just think of the Burrow and imagine I'm in the kitchen and Apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's it." Fred said. "Give it a try. We'll take your broom and meet you there."  
  
The twins disappeared with a pop and Harry was left on his own. He thought about all the fun times he had had at the Burrow. He thought of lunch in the kitchen and the twins setting off wet start fireworks in the backyard. He pushed all his magic behind himself and felt the world disappear before appearing with a crack.  
  
He stood in the kitchen of the Burrow. It was as he had always remembered it.  
  
"Well done Harry." Fred said. "Now show us this broom of yours."  
  
Harry laughed as he took the broom and flew out the back door.  
  
Harry tore through the air with precision and grace. He was flying faster and more precise than he had ever been able to in his life.  
  
Harry was again glad that this summer had been taken for himself. He flew for a few hours before landing in front of a pair of ecstatic looking twins.  
  
"Here you go." He said handing the broom to the two. "Have a ride."  
  
As Harry watched the twins flying around on his broom he smiled. He truly did have great friends. 


	2. Chapter Two Grim Old Place

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Harry Potter and The Tomb of The Founder  
  
Chapter Two- Grim Old Place  
  
A man walked down a cold dark corridor heading for the door at the end illuminating the halls with light which shone through the gaps around the door. He felt scared and worried as he stood before the doorway, never wanting to be the barer of bad news to his master.  
  
"What's wrong Wormtail? Fail yet another simple task?" A female voice silkily whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nothing Bellatrix. The mission was unsuccessful for reasons that could not be helped.  
  
Bellatrix cackled with glee. "He isn't in a good mood Wormtail. I'd hate to infuriate him, who knows what he's likely to do. Just don't bleed on the carpet." She said as she walked away.  
  
Wormtail shook as he knocked on the door before him. "Enter." Hissed a voice from within.  
  
"My lord I have returned." Wormtail called as he entered the room and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Bow to me Wormtail, show me I am your lord," Hissed Voldemort.  
  
"You are my only lord. My only master." Wormtail whined out as he bowed.  
  
"As it should be Pettigrew. Were you a success? Did you obtain the item?" Voldemort asked the man before him.  
  
"The heirs knew nothing my lord. It seems to have disappeared a few months before you went to the Potter's house. The heirs knew nothing." Voldemort glared down at the sniveling man before him.  
  
"Did you administer the veritaserum?" he hissed.  
  
"Of course sir. Please...." Wormtail started as the Dark Lord raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Wormtail writhed on the ground in pain as Voldemort cackled loudly.  
  
"I only hope that you dealt with the heirs accordingly." Wormtail tried to nod.  
  
"We disposed of them and raised the mark as you ordered."  
  
"Well at least you managed to get something right. After last year you should know not to fail me." Voldemort hissed. "I thought the time you spent locked away would make you realize the full picture of our cause. Never try to fool me again."  
  
Wormtail nodded as he shook on the ground.  
  
"My lord. The Ministry informative has arrived." Bellatrix said entering.  
  
"Thank you Bella. Wormtail find out what you can about the tomb. It holds what we need to place unfaltering loyalty amongst our troops and I want it soon. That is all."  
  
Wormtail crawled out backwards as a person in a robe walked in. The hood was pulled up over his face giving no way of identification.  
  
"Come, sit and tell me what has occurred." Voldemort hissed pointing to a chair.  
  
Harry woke as a wave of pain shot through his forehead. His hands snapped up to cover his scar as he processed what he had just witnessed. He lay in a paddock near the Burrow where he had been going to fly everyday since he had brought his new broom and had dozed off under the midday sun.  
  
Harry rose and jumped on his broom. His forehead still searing with a blinding pain he made his way slowly to the house. Once arrived he jumped off his broom and entered quickly into the kitchen.  
  
He took a pinch of flew powder and threw it in the fire.  
  
"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." He pronounced as he stuck his head into the fireplace.  
  
"Hello is anyone here?" He called into the empty kitchen. "Its urgent. I have a message from Harry Potter."  
  
Harry heard the door open as someone entered.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called again. He heard someone jump before coming to the fire.  
  
"Hold on I'll get someone to talk to you." Hermione said before turning around.  
  
"No please I was told to tell the first person who answered. I have a message from Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes lit at his name.  
  
"Who are you and where's Harry?" She said immediately.  
  
"My names James Evans. I don't know where Harry is but he paid me to give you a message. He said that he had one of those visions. Wormtail failed to find a tomb and the heirs are dead. Voldemort has an informant in the Ministry and the thing they search for in the tomb is a way to make all his men completely loyal." Harry said this fast and hoped she didn't realize it was him. "He said you must alert Dumbledore immediately."  
  
She nodded. "Are you sure you don't have any clue to where Harry is?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sorry not one. Bye."  
  
Harry cut the connection and apparated away.  
  
Dumbledore sat in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place surrounded by order members trying to discover what had happened at the latest Death Eater attack.  
  
"Kingsley did you get the statement from the first aurors at the scene?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Yes Albus. They said that no one had heard a thing. The neighbors alerted the Ministry when the mark went up but there was no one left inside except the bodies of the victims."  
  
"Let me in I have news from Harry." Dumbledore looked up at the door as Hermione entered with a disgruntled looking Severus Snape behind her.  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked quickly.  
  
"A guy just called over the floo. He said that Harry had asked him to give you a message.  
  
"What message?" Lupin asked eagerly beside him. "Did he say where Harry was?"  
  
"No he didn't know. He told me that Harry had had a vision and Wormtail had been looking for something and killed the heirs. He said that he could not find whatever he was looking for but it would aspire total loyalty in all of You Know Who's troops.  
  
"He also said there was an informative in the ministry. He didn't say much else except that his name was James Evans." Both Dumbledore and Lupin's eyes flew wide at the name.  
  
"Miss Granger I believe the one you spoke to was actually Harry himself. We shall soon find out." Dumbledore walked out of the room.  
  
"Why do you say that sir?" Hermione asked as she followed along.  
  
"Only a few people can contact here by floo. Harry's one of them." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"And James was his fathers name. Evans was his mothers maiden name." Lupin said. "Go and get Ron and Ginny."  
  
Hermione ran off up the stairs. "Headmaster we need to find him. If he was after the heirs then..."  
  
"I know Remus." They got to the kitchen and waited for the others to arrive. Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered all looking worried.  
  
"Headmaster what's happened." Ron asked.  
  
"Harry has contacted Miss Granger. It seems he is rather well disguised as she did not realize it was him."  
  
"But sir what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as Dumbledore knelt down in front of the fire.  
  
"We are going to watch the last floo call Miss Weasley." He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. "Floo registry."  
  
"Good afternoon how can we help you here at the flew registry office?" A young clerk sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Good afternoon. I would like to enquire about the last floo call received by Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore said politely.  
  
"Yes sir the last one came from the Burrow with an unknown magical signature. Would you like to see the recorded call?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well sir just take this registration number can call it into the floo after throwing in some powder. Have a good afternoon."  
  
Dumbledore exited the fire. "The Burrow's wards would have alerted us if anyone but an order member, the Weasleys, Harry or Hermione had entered the house."  
  
He threw another pinch of powder into the fire. "Floo call 98567"  
  
The fire shone green then blue for a moment before the call replayed before them. Hermione gasped as she saw him again.  
  
"How could I not see it? The features are all still there but his eyes. His scar." Hermione was crying. "If only I had noticed I could of talked him into coming back."  
  
Ron patted her softly on the back as Dumbledore began to give orders.  
  
"Remus take Tonks and go to the Burrow. See if he has left anything behind. If what he has said about this dream is true then we need to get him here as soon as possible." He turned to Harry's friends before him. "I have no doubt that Harry will be fine. If one of his best friends didn't recognize him I doubt that any Death Eater will. For now I think it best if you go upstairs and have a rest."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah Harry will be fine. Lets go wrap his birthday presents."  
  
As the three walked out of the room Dumbledore walked the out of the house and apparated away. He needed to get Harry back and had an idea.  
  
Harry lay in his bed reading a book. It was six a.m. on the morning of Harry's birthday and he felt like a day of solid rest. He laid back reading a book he had bought about the history of the first war.  
  
It was in studying this that he began to feel a hope that he could defeat Voldemort and end the war for good. He placed the book down and climbed out of bed thinking of taking a shower when he heard a tapping on the window.  
  
He opened the window and watched as a stream of owls entered before him. 'Presents' was his first thought before he frowned. He had been a horrible friend this summer. It was as if he was doing to the others as they had done the year before.  
  
He had disappeared and hadn't contacted them once (not counting the floo call to Hermione) and had raged at them when they had gone to the Order headquarters the year before.  
  
After untying all the packages from the owls he gave them all owl treats and sent them on their way. He looked across at the bed which now had a small pile of presents on top of it.  
  
He took a shower before coming back and picking up a present. The handwriting across the envelope told Harry it must have come from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Our dear Harry, You have been missing now for nearly three weeks. I am not mad and I never will be because I can understand how losing Sirius must have hurt. Everyone at headquarters is worried and I know that if you felt you could that you would stop us from our worry but our only relief is to know that your safe from the floo call made to Hermione.  
  
Everything is fine with us but I ask you to please contact us when you're ready. You are like family to us Harry and with you missing it is like an emptiness that can only be filled by your return.  
  
I have sent you a cake and a chocolates basket and hope you can enjoy your birthday. You don't turn sixteen every day! Please remember that we are here if you need us.  
  
Love Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
Harry smiled sadly at the letter. No matter what happened he had family. Whether they were blood related or not was nothing, he still had family.  
  
He opened the box and looked at the cake. It looked delicious. It was a caramel mud cake with a seeker chasing a snitch around the outside of the cake.  
  
Harry pulled the next present toward him and opened the letter.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be sixteen? You're getting older and I know your parents would have been proud. I remember on James' sixteenth birthday Sirius thought it would be funny to cast a spell on him so all the hair on his body turned white and slip a wrinkling potion into his pumpkin juice the night before.  
  
I don't think that we ever laughed so hard at one of our own friend's expense. That of course led to a retaliation on Sirius' birthday where James gave him a potion while he was asleep to make him think he was a girl and threw him a sweet sixteen.  
  
But as you are not around I guess you won't need to swear vengeance on any of your best friends for birthday surprises as we called them.  
  
I know you wouldn't want to know about it Harry but with your present (which I hope you like) I have enclosed Sirius' last will in which he left most things to you. The rest has already been claimed as you were not here at the time of the reading of the will.  
  
I'm sorry Harry. I hope I can talk to you soon.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry wiped a rogue tear away as he stared down at the package. He opened the one wrapped like a gift and left the will aside. Lupin had given him a book called 'Practical Jokes for Joke Practitioners' he laughed as he thought of the look on the twins' faces when they saw this book.  
  
He looked around at the packages left and smiled as he recognized Hagrids rough handwriting.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! Don't know where you are but as long as yer safe its fine by me. I sent you some of my fudge to keep you going until we find you.  
  
Got some right wonderful creatures for class this year, yer going to enjoy yourself. Anyway I need to go, got a job for Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry grinned at his big friend's letter. Always cheerful and never intimidating. He pulled one of the last few to him and smiled as Ginny's loopy handwriting caught his eye. Harry,  
  
You're a stupid prat running off like this. We know it was you on the floo and you were at the Burrow. What were you doing? You should be here with us not off on your own.  
  
Oh well now I've got that out of my system, Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy my gift. It's something I know you will use if you get the chance.  
  
I know you need some alone time but if you ever need to talk about anything and you don't feel like going to Ron or Hermione I'm here for you.  
  
Love  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry sat in a stupor. How could she write a letter that goes from raging war path to 'you can lean on me' within three paragraphs? He didn't think it was possible.  
  
He ripped the paper off the present and blushed. Before him sat a book with a title reading. 'Willie Witnit's 15 Easy Ways to Pick Up Witches' trust Ginny to send him something teasing yet helpful.  
  
He picked up Hermione's letter and package last.  
  
How dare you! You were talking to me face to face and still pretended you were someone else. What's worse is you refused to tell me where you where or how you had got there.  
  
I don't know why you are doing this Harry but you have got everyone in a nervous wreck. Voldemorts out there now, he wont hesitate to attack you. Think of everything that's happened. We just want you to be safe.  
  
Please don't stay away for too much longer.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry let out a long breath. He had really got her mad. He opened her present and found an assortment of different muggle sweets. He smiled as he thought of what the twins could do with things like this.  
  
After having a few different types of sweets from Hermione's present Harry pulled the last letter before him. It was from Dumbledore. He opened the present and looked at it in surprise. It was a box with the orders seal on it.  
  
Hold onto the box and speak your name.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and did as it said. He felt a familiar jerk behind his navel before being sucked forward.  
  
Harry landed hard in a cold stone room. He looked around to find himself in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry began to panic. This was the last place he needed to be.  
  
He had just began to come to terms with Sirius being gone but he wasn't ready for this. So many memories fresh from the little time he spent here with Sirius. He couldn't stay here.  
  
He ran to the front door but it was locked tight with magic. He tried to Apparate but felt the weight of the wards pushing down on him. He drew his wand and began to throw spells at the door. The unlocking charm failed so he went to more drastic measures.  
  
"Reducto!" The door took the force of the spell and showed no difference. Harry screamed in torment as he sunk to the ground. He could hear people running down the stairs but didn't care. He sat on the floor holding back the tears that beat upon his eyelids as he shook.  
  
"Who might you be?" A sneering voice came from behind Harry. "I said who are you?"  
  
Harry glared up at his potions master. "Harry Potter." He saw Snape's sneer rise to a even higher level of disgust as he looked at him.  
  
"Don't toy with me. How did you get here." Snape spat.  
  
"Severus that is enough." He came to kneel before Harry. "Harry how are you?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "How am I? What would you care you only wanted me back here."  
  
"Harry we all care for your well being." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Rubbish. You only care that I'm the only one who will stand up in this war. I was having the best summer I've had since coming to Hogwarts and you ruined it. You had to send me a birthday present that was a portkey and bring me back to the one place I can't stand to be in at this time.  
  
"I don't understand it. I was perfectly safe where I was and you had to go and wreck everything. I was finally getting over his death and now I'm back here." Harry sniffed loudly before standing and heading upstairs. He walked into the bedroom that he and Ron had shared the year before and laid down on the bed.  
  
He was lost again without direction. He was grieving all over again and this was the one room that held no memories of his godfather. He lay there motionless with silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
He pulled out his wand and erased the disguise he had been using and returned his glasses back to normal. He listened to Ron's peaceful snores before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
He saw his godfather standing on the platform. "Is that the best you can do?" his voice echoed around Harry. He saw the brain attack Ron, Hermione fall to an unknown curse and Ginny limping around on her sprained ankle. Then he fell.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry sat up and shouted his name. He looked around to find that Ron had risen and gone downstairs. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom washing his face with water as his depression reached levels he had only felt at the Dursleys.  
  
"He's slipping again. He's going back into the angry depression I saw him in when I went to the Dursleys." Harry heard Dumbledore say as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Chairs scraped as people jumped up and walked over to him.  
  
"Harry, dear. It's so wonderful to see you." Mrs. Weasley called as she pulled him into a fierce hug.  
  
"Never scare us like that again." Hermione said hugging him directly after.  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you?" Ginny asked happily.  
  
"Mate. God its good to see you back." Harry tried to grin around at them but couldn't.  
  
"Hello." He said sadly before sitting down.  
  
"Is everything alright Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Everything's fine." he answered in a monotone.  
  
Breakfast was a somber affair. The only discussion around the table was the looks of worry being shared by the Weasleys.  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast Mrs. Weasley. I'll be up in my room." Harry walked out of the dining room and into the dim house. Since his last visit the portrait of Sirius' mother had been removed and the heads of ancient elves destroyed. The house was beginning to become livable.  
  
'Not without Sirius.' Harry thought sadly.  
  
"Harry. It's so good to see you." Lupin said as he walked out of the drawing room. "Any chance of talking?"  
  
"Um, sure." Harry followed Lupin into the drawing room. Once they were both in Lupin cast a locking charm on the door and silenced the room before turning to Harry.  
  
"Harry I know your hurt by the loss of Sirius. I am too. He was the only Marauder I had left. But you can't go on like this. Bottling your fury up and taking it out on people has never worked. You need to live and remember the good times. The pain will always be there but you need to cope."  
  
"I was amazed when I had heard you had ran away before the Order came to get you but then I realized why. Harry I understand and it was a terrible way to bring you back here but Dumbledore only did what he thought was right. We need to talk about these things Harry. Please talk to me. If not to help yourself, then to help me." Lupin looked down at the young man before him. He could see the depression in his eyes, the emptiness. He was amazed when Harry began to talk.  
  
"The worst thing about it all was that I was there and could do nothing about it. He's gone. He truly is. The last discussion I had with him was when I was angry at him for the way he and my dad had treated Snape.  
  
"All I could do was watch him fall. I want to apologize to him but now I cant. I want to tell him about what a mess I made of my first date and have him help me. I want to live with him. I want my godfather but all that is gone. I couldn't even avenge him properly." Harry knew that he had tears running down his face but for once he didn't care.  
  
"What do you mean by properly avenge him Harry?" Lupin was confused. The boy had just confirmed his suspicions but this was something he hadn't thought of.  
  
"I caught her. I had her right there and I couldn't do anything. I wanted her to feel the sort of pain she was causing me so I used Cruciatus. It did nothing. Apparently righteous anger does nothing to help fuel it." Harry watched as Lupin's jaw dropped.  
  
"Who knows about this Harry?" Harry wiped his face.  
  
"Only you."  
  
"We had better keep it that way. Death Eater or not that curse is still illegal. Although I can understand, because I would have done the same thing if I had caught her. Harry Sirius came to fight for a cause. For a belief. You were part of that but even if you hadn't been there he would have fought. Please don't blame yourself.  
  
"I know it's hard but please try and cheer up. Your friends are so worried about you. Don't let them get hurt because of this. You can come through I know it but you have to accept he's gone." Harry nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling you have already accepted it but if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know I can't replace your father or Sirius but I was named as the second guardian if you should need one. Keep that quiet though because the Ministry wouldn't be to happy." He smiled down at Harry.  
  
"I'll try. I'm sorry you lost Sirius. I know you must feel terrible." Harry looked into the tired eyes of his old professor and realized he was right. He had to live. He had to take hold of his life and bend the prophecy in his favor.  
  
"Thank you." Lupin nodded. "Now how bout we talk about what you have been up to as of late. I won't tell anyone I promise."  
  
"Alright. I've been in Diagon Alley. I got the twins to help me. They cast a spell on me that Dumbledore wanted done and they taught me to Apparate. Since then I've been training at a magical gym and flying my broom at the Burrow everyday."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Diagon Alley you say? Snape's sure going to be ticked when he hears that."  
  
"I know you should have seen him walking around the other day. He was grabbing random people that looked my age and glaring at them hoping to scare them into admitting they were me." Harry chuckled slightly as Lupin laughed outright.  
  
"He was very adamant of the fact that you weren't there. He is really going to give it to you if he has the chance now." Harry shook his head.  
  
"If he does he does. I couldn't really care anymore." He looked over at the fire place. "Is this fire hooked up to floo?"  
  
"No, only the kitchen is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need to contact the twins to send my stuff over. I'll be back in a minute." Harry waved his wand at the door and unlocked it so he could walk out into the hall. He was glad to see that no one was in the kitchen when he arrived and took some dust from the mantle piece.  
  
"Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes." The fire shone green for a moment before Harry could see the back of the twins' store.  
  
"Hello. Fred, George?" He heard a scrambling from the front before the twins appeared.  
  
"Harry where are you? We've been looking everywhere." Harry grinned.  
  
"I was kidnapped." The color drained out of the twins faces as Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
"By who?" Fred finally asked.  
  
"Dumbledore. With a ruddy portkey. I hate those things." he answered.  
  
"So you're back at Grimmauld Place then?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm locked in tight. Any chance of packing all my stuff up in the room into that trunk that you two gave me and sending it over with Hedwig?"  
  
"No problem Harry. So you haven't told them where you've been." George asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope. I've only told Lupin and he won't tell on us. But we had better pretend we haven't seen each other lately the next time you two come over." They nodded. "Okay thanks guys I need to go. Bye." He climbed out of the fire and walked into the dining room.  
  
He found Mrs. Weasley clearing off the table and decided to help.  
  
"Oh Harry dear you don't need to do that." Harry smiled at her politely.  
  
"I want to. I'm sorry I worried you Mrs. Weasley. I just had to get away for a while." "That's alright Harry. But please don't do it again. I see you're a little happier now." She said shakily.  
  
"I just had a talk to Professor Lupin. It helped a lot."  
  
"It often helps to talk. Well I better get this lot washed up. Why don't you go and catch up with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Harry walked back to the drawing room to thank Lupin for his help but was surprised to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sitting around talking.  
  
"So what we really need is a way to get back at Snape. I can't believe he went snooping through our things to try and find a letter from Harry." Ginny said. "We were worried about him. Dumbledore knew we would tell him if we knew anything."  
  
"Dumbledore only wanted me back for his own sake. He feels bad about last year so he wouldn't have cared what Snape had done to get me back." Harry said as he entered.  
  
"That's a bit harsh Harry." Hermione admonished.  
  
"Trust me Hermione I found out things from Dumbledore that would make you fume. I can't tell you about them yet but if all goes to plan I will tell you." Hermione looked confused and was about to argue but Lupin stopped her.  
  
"Harry has the right to keep a few secrets Hermione so let it go." Harry nodded his thanks at his old professor and new guardian.  
  
"I've got some things in my belongings that will allow us to get Snape, so wait until they get here and I'll help you out." Ginny smiled her thanks as Ron nodded enthusiastically and Hermione gave him a strict look.  
  
"You don't have to be involved Hermione. I bought some books while I was away that you can read." She smiled brightly at him. "Where have you all been practicing magic anyway?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Harry. Dumbledore came and made a duel platform and other things in one of the cellars. We can go have a look if you like." Lupin explained.  
  
"That would be good." Harry rose and followed the others down into the cellar. He smiled at what was awaiting them.  
  
"This is great. Just like in the great hall. What are those?" Harry asked pointing at limp looking dolls in the corner.  
  
"Practice dummies. Just poke one with your wand and it will come to life. They try to dodge spells and such so it's really just a reflex and aiming trainer." Hermione explained. "They've come in handy so far."  
  
Harry prodded one with his wand and it jumped to the platform. Harry stood at the other end and aimed his wand.  
  
"Flamma," a red jet of light burnt its way from the end of Harry's wand and down the dueling platform missing the dummy by an inch before hitting the wall and disappearing.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"A flame spell. I learnt it while I was away." They all looked at him surprised.  
  
"You've been studying?" Hermione asked. "Like actually studying for yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I thought after last year I should begin to learn as much as possible. We were outnumbered last year and we only just made it. Next time I'm going to give them a surprise." Harry grinned maliciously as the others still looked surprised.  
  
"What else have you learnt?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've got some lists that I will show you later. Any one heard anything about the new defense teacher?" They all shook their heads. "I'm thinking about running the DA again this year. What do you think?"  
  
They all thought it was a good idea.  
  
"Lunch." Mrs. Weasley called down into the cellar.  
  
"Have we been that long?" Lupin muttered as they walked back up into the house. "I'd better go. I need to do something so I'll see you all at dinner."  
  
They said their goodbyes to Lupin and headed for the dining room. Once seated Harry smiled around at the others. Talking to them all had done so much good.  
  
"Close your eyes Harry." Harry did as he was told as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room carrying a large cake.  
  
"Make a wish Harry." Harry smiled as he blew out the candles. The large cake was iced in green with a seeker chasing a snitch around the cake whilst being chased by a dragon.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley this is great."  
  
Dinner at Grimmauld Place was different from the year before. With Voldemort active it was a place of meeting every night for the Order and Harry had a plan to get at Snape.  
  
"Professor Lupin where does Snape usually sit?" Lupin looked at him strangely before pointing to a seat towards the end. Harry took a piece of paper with a clear sticker on it and walked to the chair.  
  
"Snivellus is a big nosed greasy haired git. The NGM would like to commend him on the great job he does for the Order. Considering he isn't much of a potions master that's a real complement." Harry said as he tapped the sticker with his wand. He had talked to Ron, Hermione and Ginny that afternoon and they had agreed on the name Next Generation Marauders.  
  
It was after that when he sat down with Ron and Ginny and made up what he had put onto the clear sticker.  
  
Harry quickly put the sticker onto the chair and walked back to his own before Snape arrived. Dumbledore walked in a moment later and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry I would like you, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to stay for the meeting tonight. We will be discussing the school year and think you should be involved." Harry nodded his thanks and turned to his dinner.  
  
This was going to be brilliant.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore rose and extended the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved to the side of the room as the Order members streamed in and sat around the long table. After a few minutes Dumbledore rose.  
  
"I see that everyone is here. Severus has apologized as he will be late this evening but has assured us that he will make it. Now I have asked young Harry and his friends in on this meeting tonight as we will be discussing the next year at Hogwarts.  
  
"We have arranged for Alastor Moody to take the again vacant job of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but as some of you may be aware a secret society was running last year that was run for the sole purpose of learning defense. Harry ran and taught this club and I would like to ask him to run it again this year."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave him a pleading look. "I will continue the DA professor."  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now.." Dumbledore trailed off as Snape entered the room and strode to Dumbledore. After whispering into Dumbledore's ear, a frown overtook the old man's features.  
  
'There has been another attack. This time it was on a Muggle couple near the Leaky Cauldron. The couple are alive but not in a good state. Kingsley could you please go and investigate before the authorities arrive. Tonks as well I think." Both Aurors nodded and walked from the room. Snape walked to his seat and sat down.  
  
Immediately there was a wave of snorted laughter and Snape did not look impressed  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He seethed.  
  
"Severus I do believe it has something to do with your sign." Dumbledore told him pointing at the wording above the man's head. The words that Harry had placed on the clear sticker shone in a bright red above the man's head from the moment he touched it.  
  
"What do you mean headmaster? I see nothing above my head." This caused more laughter across the room as he turned to Lupin.  
  
"What have you done?" Lupin laughed.  
  
"It wasn't me. I don't know what's going on." Snape then turned to the Weasley twins.  
  
"You two. You're going to pay for this." The twins laughed.  
  
"Not likely old chap." One of them laughed out.  
  
"This is nothing to do with us." The other told him.  
  
Harry smirked as he thought that wasn't strictly true. He and the twins had developed this after Harry told them about a prank Dudley had once played on him with a sign on his back with something rude written on it.  
  
Snape had yet to see that Harry was in the room and he tried not to draw any attention to himself.  
  
"Whoever has done this is going to pay." Snape said before storming out. Harry continued to laugh and took the seat that Snape had left. Immediately the sign took its place above Harry's head and Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Do you know anything about this Harry?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Maybe." Harry said simply.  
  
"I do believe that Professor Snape may need to liven up a little." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So do I sir. So do I." 


	3. Chapter 3 Reasons To Fight

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry Potter and the Tomb of the Founder

Chapter Three- Reasons to fight

Pain washed over him as all he could see was Darkness. Within himself he could feel the evil enjoyment as people fell before flashes of green light. So many fell and no sympathy was felt.

Harry pushed out trying to take control and stop what was happening but he couldn't. He was in a vision through the eyes of Voldemort himself and he could do nothing.

Harry felt his legs move as the monster walked through the massacre, grinning and laughing as he went. The fire around them flickered darkly as they continued their way through towards a large building.

Seeing all the buildings alit and bodies charred Harry felt fury pass through him. Only moments before this place had been a village. A village of muggles and wizards alike and now it lay in ruins before the cruelest people imaginable.

As they neared the building Harry felt his stomach drop out of him. The large door bared the symbol of Hogwarts with words written across a banner near the bottom.

"Constituo ab antiquitas" Voldemort hissed. "The place of the ancients."

Voldemort raised his wand to the picture of the snake. "Ego stare agalmate"

"Lord what was that spell?" Voldemort turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing a few meters away.

"It was a password. It is Latin for 'I stand as of a ruler on a seal.' It will allow me to enter the archives of the founders of Hogwarts. Then I may find the Tomb." Voldemort grinned widely as he walked inside. Harry's scar began to burn ripping him away as the door closed and Voldemort was left in darkness.

Harry sat bolt upright as his scar burst with pain. The dream flashed across his mind as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying out. Looking around at the clock on the wall he saw that it was still early.

Stumbling out of bed he pulled on his dressing gown and walked from room. He leaned against the wall and made his way down the stairs. Everything was active. The order were running around the lower floor in a rush.

He dragged himself into the dining room and sat in a chair at the table. "Remus," He called as his scar still burned. "I've had another dream."

"What was it Harry?" Remus asked quickly.

"They attacked a village. He killed everyone before entering the archive of the founders." Through his pain Harry saw everyone stop, staring at him.

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked back.

"Because the archive has been hidden for over a decade. The last ones to see it are now dead. The village you saw would have been the protectors." Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes. "If he's there it could make things a lot worse."

"Why?" Harry asked as the pain began to fade.

"Because it is said that in that archive lays the directions to the founders tombs. If it is true then we are in a huge amount of danger." Dumbledore quickly walked from the room.

Harry sat at the table as the order rushed around him. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of breakfast in front of him and he began to eat.

"I'm glad to see you've been eating well Harry. It's the first time that I have seen you during the summer and not have to feed you up." She fussed.

"Well I've been in a safe place with lots to eat." He answered. "Thanks for the present by the way, I'll have to share it with you all when it arrives."

That moment they both heard a squawk and looked out of the dining room to see Hedwig gliding down the stairs, carrying Harry's box.

"Hello girl. Did you bring my things for me?" He cooed as he took the box from his owl.

"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A birthday present from the twins. It's a box which expands to about the size of my trunk though the inside is a room." He explained. "It also has a password on it in which I have to supply my handprint and voice recognition."

"Wow that's very advanced. I never actually thought that their joke shop would be so successful. I know it looked like I didn't want them in that business, but that was only because I was afraid they would fail." She explained. "I mean three OWLs and look what they have accomplished."

It was a moment after she finished that sentence that her eyes went wide. "OWL's! How did you go Harry? My gosh I forgot."

Harry grinned before opening his box and going inside. He returned a moment later with his OWL's and the lists of spells he had promised Hermione.

"Wow Harry eleven." She smiled at him. "Ron only got nine, but I'm sure he will improve for Newt's."

"Mum, are you talking about my OWL's again?" Harry chuckled at the bleary eyed Ron leaning on the table.

"I was just looking at Harry's, he got eleven." She said proudly.

"Really? Good on you mate. Even Hermione only got twelve." He said as he fell into his chair. "But then our Astronomy wasn't on there."

"Yeah neither was my History of Magic. Wonder what happened there." Harry said.

"Dumbledore told me that due to extenuating circumstances some people would be re-sitting Astronomy." Hermione yawned as she came in. "Morning."

"Good morning Hermione. We were just talking about Harry's OWL's, He received eleven." Mrs. Weasley said with a grin.

"That's wonderful." Crowed Hermione as she pulled him into a hug. "What are those?" she asked spotting the lists on the table.

"Those are the lists of spells I told you about." Hermione squealed delightedly and began to read them quickly.

"Half of these I've never heard of." Hermione muttered. "Where did you get these?"

"Some books I bought. They are aren't exactly school books." Harry explained.

"Yes I can see that. These are element class spells and those are confundus and these are clash but what was that one that you used yesterday?" Hermione asked Harry.

"That was the ball of flame spell. It's a mix between elemental and clash spells. The fire elemental spells are all like incendio and only create fire, not launch it." He explained. "I'll just grab the book for you to have a look."

Harry grinned as a large smile spread across her face. He walked down into his box and came up with a few books and his broom. After handing the books to Hermione he turned to Ron and grinned.

"Hey Ron have you heard anything about the new broom from Firebolt?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah it was on the cover of Which Broomstick last month. They say it handles like a dream and you can fly higher than ever before." Harry grinned as Ron still didn't look up from his tired slumped form on the table.

"Really? Well it does handle better than the Firebolt and I've never flown so fast in my life." Ron's head snapped up to look at the broom.

"Bloody brilliant!" He crowed.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she entered.

"Harry's got a Phoenix broom." Ron said excitedly.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny!"

Dreams of violence and days of solitude swept the holidays out from under Harry Potter's feet. His dreams had been involving Voldemort less but the crowding images of Death Eaters torturing Muggles and children chilled his flesh to the bone and gave him a reason more to fight.

Grimmauld place was quiet as Harry pulled himself out of his bed and toward the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. Another dream had revealed itself and Harry was left shaking at the sight of a young girl being raped and murdered by Death Eaters.

What really effected Harry though was the fact he knew the girl.

"Cho." He muttered quietly before standing and heading for the kitchen. He knew someone would be around to hear what had happened as with the attacks so constant some of the Order had taken up permanent residency in Grimmauld place.

Stumbling into the cold kitchen he found it active as usual. He looked around at the people around him amazed they were all so calm. Looking around the room he found Dumbledore and moved towards him quickly.

"Professor." He choked out. "Another attack."

The room stopped as they all heard his words. "Where Harry?" Dumbledore asked paling visibly.

"Death Eaters, Cho Chang." He muttered before falling to his knees.

"Was Voldemort there?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No I couldn't feel him." Harry answered.

Dumbledore looked concernedly at Harry before nodding and standing up.

"Alastor, Kingsley and Tonks please follow me." They walked out of the room and Harry felt a consoling arm find its way around his shoulders.

"Come Harry, I'll get you something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"No I couldn't eat anything Mrs. Weasley. I'll be in the dueling room." Harry walked downstairs to the dueling room and stood shakily on the platform. Raising his wand he aimed it at a dummy and summoned it forward before poking it with his wand and banishing it to the other end of the platform.

"Aqua Inflatus!" He growled as he jerked his wand toward the dummy. A blue jet of light left his wand, forming a beam of water as it cut through the air. Watching it hit the dummy, knocking it to the ground gave him a feeling of satisfaction. Falling into a dueling stance Harry poised his wand readily at the dummy before sending off a stream of spells.

"Flammare! Flemin! Abolitio! Stupefy! Rictusempra!" Harry dropped his wand arm and glared at the dummy now laying in pieces on the ground before him.

"You monsters," He muttered. "I'm going to avenge every death you've caused. You're going to lose this war and I'm going to be on the frontline."

Harry dropped to his knees and glared down at his wand. Magic had brought him into all of this. It was both his savior and his downfall; a double-edged sword ready to rip him apart and the prophecy was a steady hand waiting patiently on the hilt.

"DAMN IT!" Harry shouted loudly. "DAMN THAT BLOODY PROPHECY!"

Standing Harry repaired the dummy before proceeding to blow it apart over and over again. He stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see professors Mcgonagall and Snape standing behind him with Ron and Hermione.

"Potter, what's going on? We heard shouting from down here." Mcgonagall asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Stop being so self centered Potter. We heard yelling so what's going on?" Snape snapped. Harry saw the other three behind Snape glaring angrily at the Potions Master and felt no reason to hide his own.

"Get out of here its none of your business." Harry growled.

"Oh so only the golden trio are allowed in on Potter's temper tantrums now, how wonderful." Snape said sarcastically.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum." Harry said raising his wand at Snape. "Your old buddies raped and killed a young girl last night. A girl you taught and a girl we all knew. But then you probably already know about that professor because of that mark on your arm."

"You insolent little brat. How dare you speak to me like that." Snape growled menacingly as he drew his own wand. "Put down your wand now."

"We're not at school now Snape, this house was left to me by Sirius and you will not tell me what to do here." Harry growled back.

"That's enough." Mcgonagall said stepping between them. "Severus I think it would be best you wait upstairs."

Snape glared at Harry for a moment longer before putting his wand away and leaving. Harry's wand dropped to his side as he fell to his knees staring at the stone floor with mixed feelings of sadness and hatred.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione cried running to his side.

"Cho." He muttered again.

"Oh my." Hermione breathed putting her arms around him.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked crouching next to him.

"They raped and killed Cho and I saw it all." He whispered. "I'm going to kill them. I'll kill them all."

Harry heard the others gasp around him. He knew they had never seen him like this and he had always hoped they never would. His tears started to fall as he shook in Hermiones arms.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with amazed eyes. They never thought they would see Harry like this. He was the brooding type, not the sort to break down and let his feelings out. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

They heard Mcgonagall walk back upstairs briskly and shut the door behind her. She had come to talk to the three of them about safety measures on the school. Knowing that Harry knew more than many about the school as well as ways to sneak around it, it made him her first choice to consult about the issue.

"They just walked in and did it. No mercy, compassion or honor. She couldn't even fight them. Now her whole family is dead." Harry sniffed and stood as he looked at Ron and Hermione. "If I had only trained her better last year, the whole DA better, she would still be here. This year things are going to change."

Harry could see the fear in his friend's eyes but didn't care. He knew what he had to do to protect the school and he planned on doing it. Dumbledore had not achieved making it safe so far so Harry would train those willing to keep it safe.

"Harry we can't turn the people we know into soldiers. Not everyone knows how to fight." Hermione reasoned.

"That's what I'll teach them." Harry grunted before walking out.

Harry walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. He headed into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. The grief inside him was ripping him apart. First Sirius and now Cho. Nothing was going to stop his revenge, nothing.

Harry woke again later to the sound of shouting downstairs. He walked out and looked down into the foyer to see Ginny shouting at Snape with an angry glint in her eye.

"You leave him alone or I swear you will wish you had never met him." She shouted.

"Really Miss Weasley, I wish I had never met him in the first place. I thought anyone that is so dearly taken with him would have realized that." Snape growled back sneeringly.

"Back off Snape. It's not like anyone thinks it's a pleasure meeting you." George yelled stepping to his sister's side.

"Yeah at least Harry isn't a big nosed greasy haired git. If Ginny felt for you like she does for Harry I think we all would have to commit ourselves to St Mungos." Fred added.

"I don't have feelings for Harry." Ginny growled before storming out.

"Pity that." Fred called after her "We always hoped he'd be our brother in law."

"But then if Snape really wants to talk to Harry so badly he must want him to himself." George added.

"How dare you." Snape said as he swiftly drew his wand. "Never in my life have I been accused of such utter nonsense. All of you back into the kitchen now. Mr. Potter and I are about to have a nice chat."

"No Snape." Harry said from behind the potions master. "They stay where they are and you are going to get out of my house and not come back."

"And if I don't wish to leave?" Snape sneered.

"I'll make you." Harry told him as he raised his wand from his side.

"Don't be so ridiculous Potter. You can't make me do anything." Snape said leveling his wand at Harry.

"Severus I think you should leave." Dumbledore's said as he entered from the kitchen. "I will contact you later."

Snape glared at Harry as he lowered his wand. "I'll see you at Hogwarts." He growled at Harry before leaving.

"Harry we just got back from the Chang residence. It was as you said. The house was a complete ruin. I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said stepping to his side. "Today was a true loss for the greater good."

"You didn't even know her," Harry growled at Dumbledore. "Yet you stand here as if you did all you could to stop it from happening and claim you know how big of a loss it was. Don't, I don't need your sympathy."

"Harry that is uncalled for." Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"No Mrs. Weasley it needed to be said. Dumbledore seems to think he can push me any way he wants and reel me in again. This is yet another loss for me and he only seems to think of the loss for the greater good." Harry glared at the old man.

"Did you catch anyone who was involved?" He asked coldly.

"No Harry but there was a note." Dumbledore answered pulling a note from his pocket. "It doesn't make sense, just a jumble of letters."

Harry took the paper in shaking hands.

For those trained by the power a warning. Those taken in battle will be released and those who fought against them will be destroyed. Two heirs have been destroyed yet two remain. Heed this and beware.

Harry glared at the sheet and looked to his friends.

"I can understand it." Harry said softly.

"Harry what does it say?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"For those trained by the power a warning. Those taken in battle will be released and those who fought against them will be destroyed. Two heirs have been destroyed yet two remain. Heed this and beware." Harry read.

"That still makes no sense." Ron said as he saw Hermione looking confused as well.

"No it makes some sense." Harry said quietly. "Headmaster you need to send order members to Neville and Luna's houses. They may be attacked before school tomorrow."

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked.

"They were with us at the battle in the Ministry. It said those who fought against those taken in battle will be destroyed." Harry explained. "It means that you two, Ginny and Neville and Luna are all in danger."

"What about you? You were there to." Ron reminded him.

"Yes but they wanted me already." Harry explained.

"I think you may be correct Harry. I will send guards to their homes immediately. I believe I know the answer to the rest of the note but I must ask you to meet me after school begins to discuss the possibilities." Dumbledore walked out and Harry stood in the foyer re-reading the note while his friends and Mrs. Weasley watched.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked from his side.

"No." He muttered. "Who's up for a little before school training?"

The next morning came in a rush and flew by with the reckless last minute packing of Harry and the Weasleys. The Hogwarts express would be leaving in under an hour and only Hermione was packed and ready to leave.

"Ronald Weasley! I told you to put them in your trunk before you lost them." Harry chuckled as he heard his friend being admonished. He knew he wasn't in a much better situation with his packing but was at least able to find what he needed to pack.

"Bloody mental that one." Ron muttered as he entered the room.

"Find what you were looking for Ron?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't start Potter." He growled holding up the ugly maroon dress robes he had tried to hide behind the furnace.

"At least they don't have frills this year." Harry laughed as Ron pointed his wand at him. "Alright I'm just joking."

"Yeah well go joke with someone else I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and hungry and there was this huge spider behind the furnace." Harry laughed as Ron paled and was immediately hit in the face with a pillow.

"Are you two ready?" Hermione asked as she entered. "The guard is waiting in the foyer."

"We'll be down in a minute." Ron said stuffing things in his trunk. Harry chuckled slightly as he hovered the last pile of his things into his trunk and shrunk it down.

"I'm ready." He told them putting his trunk in his pocket. "I'll meet you downstairs."

The night before had been hard. Cho and Sirius' deaths still occupied a large portion of Harry's mind but the thought of the need to protect others from the same fate and beginning his new year at Hogwarts took some of the pain away. Walking down the stairs he had to stop himself from laughing as he saw Mrs. Weasley going through Ginny's trunk.

"Mum I packed everything." Ginny huffed.

"Yes well its better I check now than finding something later." Mrs. Weasley answered before closing the lid and spotting Harry. "Harry dear where's your trunk?"

"Its all in there." Harry said tapping his pocket. "Hermiones just getting Ron ready now."

"I'll just go check on them then." Harry heard Ginny giggle behind him as her mother walked up the stairs.

"Harry how do you always get out of her ranting and checking up on you?" Ginny asked.

"Well all I need to do is remind her that Ron has forgotten something and she goes for him." He laughed.

"Well I'm going to have to start taking a leaf out of your book. I'm sick of being the little girl that needs to be protected. They should know that I can look after myself." Ginny told him.

"They just care about you. Your lucky to have them." Harry smiled. "But if Ron ever really annoys you tell me and I'll be happy to help organize some revenge."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny laughed. "Quick into the kitchen Mums coming."

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you speak to Hermione like that. She is only trying to help you because you are in-cooperative and immature." Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley saying from the foyer.

"She's bloody mental. She's up there alphabetizing my textbooks in my trunk." He almost shrieked.

"Then go and help her and say thank you or I swear you will spend next summer cleaning out the spiders webs from behind the furnace." Harry stifled a laugh as Mrs. Weasley made her threat.

Hearing the scurrying steps up the stairs Harry could imagine the look of fear on his best friends face. Harry remembered the time in second year when they had to face giant spiders and he and Ron had nearly been eaten. Ron was definitely scared.

Both Harry and Ginny finally snapped and burst out laughing.

"Classic." Ginny laughed. "I can't believe mum just said that."

"I've always day dreamed of what it would be like if he was made to do something like that and its always ended in laughter." Ginny giggled.

"Well if I ever get a pensieve I will show you what he's like when faced with huge man eating spiders." Harry answered causing Ginny to giggle harder.

"Harry! Ginny! We're leaving now." Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry and Ginny sobered as they quickly moved to the foyer ready for another school year.

Upon arrival to the platform everything was a rush. As usual the disorganization and last minute packing had caused them to arrive within minutes of the trains departure. Walking across the platform the sadness and fear was evident in the crowds as they left their families with the chance of not seeing them again.

Harry felt the pain of every student as he saw the cautious and fear stricken glances sent his way. He knew they didn't all believe the stories they had heard and that the fact he was still alive meant he was a target but understanding their fear did not stop the wave of sorrow taking over him.

How many more of these people would die around him before this was through? How many would have to suffer before he was able to destroy that monster and all his disgusting ideals.

Climbing onto the train Harry could see Cho's group of friends, quiet and somber taking the last carriage on the train. Hoping not to be noticed Harry quickly entered a carriage behind Ginny as Ron and Hermione went off to the prefect's compartment.

"Didn't you make Prefect?" Harry asked Ginny as they sat down.

"Nah too much Fred and George influence." She giggled. "Why weren't you made prefect? I thought you would be first choice."

"Dumbledore thought I had enough on my shoulders as it is." Harry mumbled.

"Well he's probably right. With the DA and all you wouldn't be able to cope." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Yeah your right. I don't think I could stand being a prefect anyway." He muttered.

"Well look on the bright side. It just means that you get to enjoy the ride to Hogwarts with me all to yourself." Ginny exclaimed.

"If you don't mind Ginny I think I liked the old quiet you better." Harry returned with a smirk.

"Potter don't tell me your flirting with that. Even a piece of rubbish like you could do better." Malfoy said as he walked into the carriage.

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry said. "Your just angry because I put your dad in prison and now you have no link with your precious dark lord."

"Watch your tongue Potter. Any disrespect to my family or the dark lord will likely find you dead." Malfoy growled.

"Then hurry up and kill him Malfoy, but if your dad and Voldemort haven't killed him yet do you really think you stand a chance?" Ginny answered him.

"You'll all get yours this year. Just wait." Harry shook his head as Malfoy walked out the door.

"He's getting so annoying these days." Harry sighed.

"Just ignore him he's not worth it." Ginny answered.

"Yeah well I think he's with Voldemort now. If he is we're all in danger.


	4. Chapter 4 Painful State

Chapter Four- Painful State

The feast was solemn. No one stirred and no noise was made Albus Dumbledore stood before the hall of students.

"Alas, I stand before you all, again with an empty space. A student was killed in the holidays and we must treasure her memory as a martyr, fallen before the darkness. Let us stand in a toast to Cho Chang. Let us drink to her courage to stand against the darkness and honor her memory as she was in times of peace."

Harry felt cold anger run through him. A martyr? She didn't die for her beliefs. She died because Voldemort had ordered her dead. If Harry had destroyed Voldemort properly the first time maybe then she'd still be alive...

"Harry what are you doing?" whispered Hermione, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

Harry looked around the hall noticing every eye on him as he stood alone. 'I need to pay more attention' he thought sitting down.

Sitting down many of the eyes never left him. Some held looks of worry or confusion but most held the fire of anger or fear. A fear that had grown over the last year as he continued to speak against the Ministry, trying to prove the return of Voldemort.

'Good,' he thought 'Hate me, fear me just don't befriend me. It will make you all the safer.'

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye as he dismissed the hall feeling a hand clutch his shoulder.

"Potter the headmaster would like to see you in his office." Mcgonnagal told him. "The password is Tobacco Toffees."

Harry rose and walked silently through the crowds of students. Harry made his way to the second floor, walking through in the crowd as students moved to give him a wide berth.

"Tobacco Toffees." Harry muttered to the statue before stepping onto the moving staircase.

Harry stepped toward the large oak doors of the headmasters office as they opened graciously before him. The headmaster sat behind his desk looking to the door as two others stood with their backs to the doorway.

"Harry I have asked you here on a matter of importance. Minister Fudge and young Mr. Weasley have come to have a word with you." Dumbledore explained. "Please take a seat."

Harry sat in the chair stiffly as he looked at the two visitors.

"What is this about?" asked with no hint of respect.

"This Mr. Potter is about your disappearing this summer. It was not only your family who was affected by this rash action but also the Ministry. We must ask you to tell us of your activities during the summer holidays." Percy stated in a pompous tone.

"It has nothing to do with you. Besides I did nothing wrong so I cannot be charged for anything." Harry knew this was definitely not true but relied on the fact that the Minister knew nothing of this.

"It has everything to do with us since a greater concentrate of magical aura has been picked up around the Surrey area in the time that you were supposedly missing. Do you care to explain this?" Fudge asked an annoying grin at Harry.

"I wasn't in Surrey. I don't know what's going on there and I don't really care. Minister are you saying you believe that I was making this 'magical aura' whilst I was hiding away? Not likely, I would have been found straight away and sent back to the Dursleys." Harry answered glaring at the Minister of Magic.

"As I already explained to you Cornelius Harry was not in surrey at that time. The sort of magic that was being used was not something that Harry would aspire to use. I think you should think of the accusation you are making Minister." Dumbledore said coldly.

"With Potter you would never know. This is no more an accusation than a simple questioning of a suspect. I told you what happened to those muggles…" Fudge yelled.

"What muggles?" Harry roared. "You think I've been attacking muggles? What is your problem?"

"That is no way to talk to the Minister Potter. I demand you apologize or I will charge you for disrespect shown towards a Ministry official." Percy shouted back.

"Shut up Percy or I'll hex you for disrespecting your family." Harry shot back.

"STOP!" Dumbledore roared. "Cornelius you heard Harry, he had nothing to do with it. Now I must ask you to leave."

Fudge glared at Harry before walking out the door. He knew his games would not work here.

"Harry that was not wise." Dumbledore said sitting down. "Did you have to yell at them like that?"

"He was accusing me of attacking people, attacking muggles! I couldn't just sit here and let him convict me." Harry said angrily.

"Yes I know, but there are other ways around it." Dumbledore told him.

"Yes I know." Harry admitted. "May I go?"

"Not yet Harry. I must discuss something else with you first. I would like you to be trained by Professor McGonagall to become an Animagus." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Really. That will be great." Harry said amazed.

"On one condition. You must continue Occlumency with Professor Snape."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore.

"How can you hold something like this over my head?" Harry asked. "That man wants to help me no more than I want to help Voldemort. All he did last year was tell me to close my mind, not how just to do it. You expect me to do it again?" Harry raged.

"I'm sorry Harry you must learn it." Dumbledore sighed.

"Alright on one condition." Harry said.

"State it." Dumbledore said almost disbelievingly.

"Allow my friends to become Animagie too."

Harry woke the next morning to the normal rush of the first day back in classes. Hitting Ron in the head with a pillow to wake him as he slid out of bed Harry quickly changed and walked into the common room.

He sat in an armchair in front of the empty fire waiting for the others to come down.

"Morning Harry." called Ginny as she walked down the stairs. "Where's Ron?"

"Where do you think?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go get him." Ginny answered with a mischievous giggle.

Shaking his head Harry stood as he saw Hermione enter the room.

"What's Ginny up to?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." Harry answered.

"Ahhhh! What the hell?" Harry laughed as Rons voice carried down from the dorms and Ginny came running out with a maniacal grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"I hung him upside down on his four poster and turned his bed into a tub of jelly." Ginny answered laughing, just as a jelly covered Ron ran down the steps.

"Bloody Fred and George, how the hell did they get in here?" He shouted before storming to the bathroom.

Even Hermione laughed at this and they all laughed until a now clean Ron walked into the common room with an angry glare set to his features.

"Its not funny, I'm going to kill those two." Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchange a knowing glance as they fought off more laughter.

"Don't worry about them." Hermione said softly. "I'm sure they won't do it again, will they Ginny?"

"No Hermione I'm sure they won't."

Entering the great hall Harry heard the flutter of wings as an owl landed on his shoulder, sticking out its leg to be freed of its burden. He took the letter off its leg and shook his head as he noticed the ministry seal.

"Bloody Fudge." He muttered as he sat down.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked leaning over to see. "Why is the Ministry contacting you?"

"I dunno, but I will in a moment." Harry answered ripping the envelope open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is a declaration to alert you to a fine of eight thousand Galleons for disrespectful conduct towards ministry officials. You have two weeks to pay the debt or will be taken to a ministry holding facility where you will serve a one month punishment._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Harry's eyes bulged as he read the letter. He stood quickly after finishing it and stormed to the staff table.

"Headmaster look at this!" He thrust the letter towards Dumbledore and watched as the old man read it.

"This isn't right." Dumbledore muttered. "A standard disrespect fine is only three hundred galleons at most. Don't worry Harry I'll have this fixed immediately."

Harry could see the headmasters eyes turn the icy blue of anger before he walked purposefully out of the great hall.

Sitting back down at the Gryffindor table he explained to his friends what had happened.

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione raged. "How can they fine you for standing up for yourself."

"I did kind of disrespect him Hermione. I yelled at him and asked him what his problem was." Harry said quietly.

"Harry what were you thinking. Thank Merlin you didn't go any further than that." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Actually," Harry began as he received an angry glare from his bushy haired friend. "I kind of yelled at Percy to."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked looking excited.

"He told me to apologize to the minister or he would fine me for disrespect, so I told him to shut up or I'd hex him for disrespecting his family." Harry said shyly.

Ron and Ginny burst into laughter.

"I bet that shut him up." Ron laughed.

"Harry I'm surprised at you." Hermione said.

"I'm not, I'm pleased someone did it." Ginny said happily.

They all had a good laugh as Hermione glared around at them, shaking her head.

"Its not funny you know." She stated.

"Mione, of course its funny or we wouldn't be laughing." Ron said lightly.

"Don't call me Mione!" Hermione yelled before storming from the hall taking her timetable from McGonagall on the way past.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno must be that time of the month." Ron said receiving a punch from Ginny.

"Don't be such a git." Ginny growled.

"Yes Mr. Weasley comments like that are not needed." McGonagall said strictly appearing behind him.

"Here are your timetables, I'll see you all soon." She said knowingly.

"What does she mean by see you all soon?" Ron asked. "We haven't got transfiguration until Friday, that's three days away."

"Dunno maybe we'll find out soon." Ginny said. "Well I better get going, its Potions first and we don't want to get old Snape cranky."

"We better get going too we have defense first. Hopefully its better than last year." Ron grumbled.

"Its Moody Ron. Its going to be great." Harry grinned.

Harry and Ron rounded the corner into the defense rooms with moments to spare. Because not as many people took defense against the dark arts as a newt class the four houses were together.

Harry was pleased to see all of the Gryffindors along with all in the year that had been in the DA lining before the door, waiting to be let in.

"Potter, don't tell me their letting you in this class. Its bad enough the mud-blood must join us but at least it was her marks and not her fame that has brought her here." Malfoy sneered as he approached.

"Would you like to test that appraisal Mr. Malfoy?" Moody asked opening the door. "This year we are studying dueling so it would be good to start off with you demonstrating to Mr. Potter how to defend yourself effectively."

Harry turned and looked at Moody. Was he setting a fight up for Harry and Malfoy?

"Um Professor I don't think it's a good idea to let those two duel." Hermione said quickly.

"That's Moody's decision Hermione so you should respect it." Ron said a look of glee on his face.

"Fine Professor I'll duel Potter just don't expect me to do it again once I beat him." Malfoy said arrogantly.

"I wont ask you to do it again Mr. Malfoy." Moody growled before muttering. "I wouldn't put anyone through Potter's temper twice."

The class walked into the classroom and was directed to the back by Moody as he waved his wand to banish the tables to the edge of the room.

"This duel will run by the simple rules of anything goes. Except for the unforgivables of course." Moody announced.

"But Professor I think these two should have some guidelines at least." Hermione called nervously.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, Harry's gunna put old ferret face in the hospital wing." Ron cheered.

"I wouldn't be so sure Weasley." Malfoy drawled. "I think Potter will get a big surprise."

"Harry's dueled and won against real deatheaters Malfoy, what makes you think a wannabe will beat him?" Ron laughed.

"You'll see." Malfoy growled back.

Moody was standing in the middle of the room waving his wand in a circle a shimmering light appeared in a large circle over a large portion of the room.

"This Magical Circle I am constructing will fully activate when Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are the only two in it. It is a way of making sure the duel stays between only certain duelsists and will only allow them to exit once someone is unconscious. If anything begins to go wrong or one of you use an unforgivable the circle will disappear and I will be able to enter." Moody looked at the two as he exited the circle.

"In you go boys. Malfoy you better hope you were right." The ex-Auror growled.

Stepping into the ring Harry watched his opponent. He felt the heat of magic as the circle flared to life around him.

"Ready to lose Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Not to you." Harry growled dangerously. "Ready to be blitzed by a half blood?"

Malfoys eyes widened slightly at the obvious joke on his purist beliefs. The surprise was short lived though as he raised his wand in an arc above his head.

"Breachus Corpus!" Malfoy yelled letting a brownish spell burst from his wand.

Harry dove to the side as he heard the beginning of the bone breaking curse leave Malfoys mouth. Rolling out of his dive Harry rested on one knee as he took aim.

"Confuserus Desperado." Harry let his spell lose watching it speed toward its target. Malfoy jumped to the side at the last second letting the jinx that caused acts of desperateness hit the circle and smolder to nothing.

"Flammare." Harry growled not allowing his enemy time to regroup.

"Protego!" Draco yelled trying to hold his shield as the flame charm burnt against it.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, moving continually.

"Reflecto!" Harry dove out of the way as Malfoy sent his disarming charm back at him.

"Abolitio!" Harry yelled as he stood, causing the ground in front of Malfoy to explode. "Pulsus."

The pushing jinx flew into Malfoys legs as he jumped back to avoid the destroying jinx, making him fall on his face.

"Stupefy." Harry growled pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled suddenly rolling away from the stunning spell.

The disarming charm hit Harry in the chest making him fall back as he watched his wand land on the floor behind Malfoy.

"It seems I have disarmed the great Potter. I will finally get my revenge for my father." Draco pointed his wand at Harry's leg. "Breachus Corpus!"

Harry dove away from the curse.

"Stop moving Potter I will get you eventually." Draco continued to throw bone breaking curses at Harry as he dived around trying to stop his bones from being shattered.

"You talk to much Malfoy. Not enough action and too many threats." Harry grinned at his enemy, one more roll and he would be close enough to his wand….

"Morsus dolor!" Malfoy jerked his wand at Harry.

The pain was unbelievable. Harry had thought nothing could rival the pain of the Cruciatus, that was until he felt this curse. The searing pain of white hot steel being poked into his eyes as he felt his insides boil made him scream out loud.

"MALFOY!" He screamed lunging blindly, knocking Malfoy over. He could feel the sizzling of magic flowing through him as the spell was removed.

"Accio." He muttered angrily feeling his wand land in his palm. "Now Malfoy, you will see what it is to feel true pain."

"Animus Alieno!" Harry thought of his worst memory's as he pointed his wand at Malfoy, uttering the memory transfer spell.

Harry looked into the boys eyes as he saw visions of Harry's dreams, of fighting a basilisk when he was twelve, of the confrontations with the boys father and saw the blind fear as he watched Harry battle the darklord.

Harry removed the curse and watched the boy collapse of mental exhaustion. He felt the power of the circle fade and flicked his wand at his unconscious enemy causing him to float before him.

"Potter where are you going?" Moody asked looking surprised.

"The hospital wing." Harry said walking out the door.

"Mr. Potter what has happened?" Madam Pomfrey cried as she saw the two come through the door.

"Duelling in defense against the dark arts." Harry answered before fainting on the floor.

"What happened?" The headmaster asked, leveling his gaze on his Defense instructer.

"Malfoy was shooting his mouth off at Potter so I let him try and follow his words with actions. Potter won, but the power that I felt coming off him. Damn it was amazing." Moody explained.

"What do you mean the power coming off him." Dumbledore asked.

"You could feel it as if it was pushing you around, it was there as clear as day." Moody growled.

"How did this occur?" Dumbledore continued to push.

"Malfoy cast the pain jinx on him and Potter seemed to burst through it. He screamed at Malfoy in anger and it just happened. He cast the memory transfer jinx on him and carried him to the hospital wing." Moody explained.

"Memory transfer jinx? How did he know of that? I've got to get down there now."

"Ahh Mister Potter, glad you could join us in the real world." Madam Pomfrey muttered. "First day back and your already in here, should I hang a reservation plaque above this bed or is this just a special visit for me?"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I didn't mean to end up here so early. How's Malfoy?" He asked.

"He will be fine. He will take a few days to recover from the mental drain but no lasting harm has been inflicted."

Harry lay looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened to me?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"You had a spurt in magical powers. Most people have this when they are about fourteen but it seems yours are still developing. Sometimes they can be quite overpowering." Madam Pomfrey explained. "You will be free to leave for dinner in the great hall but only if you stay here and rest until then."

"How long is it until dinner?" Harry asked.

"Only an hour Mr. Potter." The matron answered leaving the room.

Harry thought back to the duel earlier in the day. That was intense. He felt a new power welling through him and knew he shouldn't have lost his temper, but this was nothing to the shame he felt at his retaliation to Malfoy's attack.

"Harry," Dumbledore called pulling Harry from his reverie.

"I'm here sir." Harry called seeing Dumbledore walk down the wing with Moody and McGonagall in tow.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I snapped. He cast the pain curse on me and all the painful memories filled my mind. I summoned my wand to me and cast the first spell that came to my mind." Harry explained grimly. "I'm sorry, I just lost it."

"It's alright Harry. Everyone gets angry sometime. What I'm curious about is the fact that you said you summoned your wand. Where was your wand Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"On the ground, about three feet away." Harry told him. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not at all." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling. "I just assumed you meant that you summoned it from a holster somewhere on your body which is enchanted to send the wand to some-ones hand when activated.

"You see Harry, wandless magic is a very rare power to posses. Have you ever manifested this power before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only once." Harry said thinking hard. "When Dudley and I were attacked by the Dementors I dropped my wand. It was too dark to find it so I cast the Lumus spell and it lit up a few feet in front of me."

"We will need to train you in this power Harry. Meet me in my office on Friday night, we should keep this secret." Dumbledore said smiling. "But before I leave, tell me when you learnt the mind transfer jinx."

"From a book." Harry answered with a grin. "I learnt a lot this summer."

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long but I have had some real computer problems. I know the chapter is shorter than usual but it couldn't be helped. Please read and review.

Later,

Coopz


End file.
